megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero.EXE
is a character in the Mega Man Battle Network series of video games and the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. He is the first character in the series based on a character from the Mega Man X series. Appearance While Zero shares some similar characteristics to his original counterpart (long blond hair and red armor) he appears to be a more demonic take of him. His appearance instead is not based upon him being designed as a NetNavi, but from instead being a virus. He appears much taller for Navis of his build. White accents are included in his black bodysuit. His helmet and shoulder pads are much longer and sharper as well as the shape of his jewel being a large sphere instead of a triangle. His face is white with a jagged mouth but never seems to move when he talks and has yellow glowing eyes. Lastly, his hair appears more akin to a cape than a proper mane of hair as it seems to extend in certain actions instead of flowing. History Game Zero was originally a virus created by Lord Wily and World Three in an attempt to bring down the Internet by infecting the NetNavis that inhabited it, but he was not used by Wily. He was later found by the Professor, who attempt to make Zero fulfill his purpose. He is a boss in Mega Man Network Transmission, but, given that the player perform certain acts in the game, Zero will be either deleted or reborn as a genuine Navi. He is found in the Zero Account. When Lan and MegaMan find Zero, Zero indicates that he feels nothing, since he was born as a virus and expects MegaMan to delete him. After defeating Zero, MegaMan expresses his wish to not delete Zero. ProtoMan and Chaud intervene, exclaiming that Zero must be deleted. If Lan and MegaMan do not have the MystData, Zero will be deleted. If Lan and MegaMan retrieved the MystData before this battle, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari interrupts before ProtoMan deletes Zero. Dr. Hikari analyzed the MystData, which contains Wily's designs for Zero, and indicates that Zero can be made into a regular Navi. After this, Dr. Hikari installs a program that eviscerates his virus status and allows him to thrive at SciLab. While Zero can no longer generate the Zero Virus, he is still able to control existing viruses, and as the Professor had a large amount of the virus on his computer, Zero was able to find him, helping in his arrest. Zero then is allowed to explore the Cyberworld, under supervision. Hit Points: 800 Element: None Anime In the anime, Zero, similar to his game counterpart, is a virus who serves evil, though he was created by the Professor instead of Wily. He was born of the leftover Beast Factor data of the Super Cybeast (Super Cyber Beast), which was thought to have been destroyed at the end of Beast. He was to supervise the resurrection of Gregar through infection of the net, gathering energy, and spreading the Beast Factor to regular viruses. In seeing ProtoMan's devotion to his operator during a raid of the Professor's hideout, Zero chose to disobey his master's orders, and left him to die in the destruction wrought by the Super Cybeast's premature awakening. GutsMan mistakenly bumps into Zero later, thinking him to be just another Navi. The virus, having felt someone else's hand on his own for the first time, attacks the Energy Center. MegaMan intervenes, only to discover that Zero's intention is to retrieve a birthday present for GutsMan. Thus he joins MegaMan as one of his partners, having found the "companionship," "friendship," and "heart" that he sought during his absence. During the subsequent battle with the Professor's new heartless soldier, Zero One, the virus is reluctant to aid MegaMan in the fight as he was created without such a program. GutsMan, however, urges him to help. After taking a hit for MegaMan, Zero retaliates with force. In an act of gratitude for the kindness they have shown him, Zero substantiates both himself and Zero One near the Professor's airship, just as his copy self-destructs. Personality Zero is nearly identical to his original counterpart. He completes tasks as given to him, does not go against higher command and seems quite soft-spoken. After becoming a Navi, he gains a positive outlook on his existence, looking out for the greater good and coming to understand things such as friendship and trust, which were previously foreign to him. In the anime, Zero is an obedient servant. He does not speak for the most part while working for the Professor (his breathing is similar to that of Darth Vader from Star Wars), but gradually develops a yearning for freedom. He does not appreciate being called a mere "tool", and feels that, despite being a virus, he has "will". Zero would eventually learn the importance of friendship, finally seeing what Navis possess that viruses do not, and developed a newfound desire to be around others.Rockman EXE Beast+ episode 17, 2006 The sadness that MegaMan and GutsMan feel for him when he is injured leads him to sacrifice himself to save them.Rockman EXE Beast+ episode 18, 2006 Abilities *'Z Saber (100 Damage)': Zero is able to attack with a triple saber attack. *'Phantasm Zero (300 Damage):' Zero is able to charge energy in to his saber to attack with an extremely large sonic boom attack. This can not be avoided unless the player has a Battle Chip that makes MegaMan Invisible. *'Holy Thunder Saber (150 Damage):' Zero can attack with an uppercut sword attack. *'Triple Mag Saber (80 Damage):' After using Holy Thunder Saber, Zero might go into a spinning downward slash. *'Step Shield:' Zero is able to generate an invisible shield that can block any attack. After blocking an attack, Zero will teleport next to an opponent to attack with the Z-Saber attack in a similar way to the use of a step sword attack. *'Zero Virus:' This ability is not used in combat. Zero is able to infect Navis using copies of the Zero virus, this allows Zero to control the Navi's mind. Also, wherever the virus is spread, it still remains a part of him, allowing it to see and hear wherever it is. The latter ability still remains with Zero, even after the revising of his virus status. Battle Chips *'Z Saber:' MegaMan attacks with 3 consecutive sword attacks. Obtained after defeating Zero. *'Zero:' Zero attacks with his Z-Saber attack. Obtained after defeating Zero and receiving an email containing it if the player obtained the MystData before battling Zero. Gallery ZeroEXEConcept.jpg|Concept art of Zero MMNT Zero EXE concept.png|Concept art of Zero Zero.EXE - Sketch.jpg|Zero's sketch #1. Zero.EXE - Sketch 2.jpg|Zero's sketch #2. Videos Trivia *The fact that Zero was created by Wily is similar to his original counterpart, that Zero was the final creation of Dr. Wily before his passing. *Zero's initial status as a virus could be a reference to the Zero Virus, a powerful and more complete version of the Maverick Virus in the Mega Man X series. *Zero is one of three NetNavis based on a character from the Mega Man X series. The other two are Iris.EXE and Colonel.EXE, whose counterparts are Iris and Colonel, respectively. *Zero's pose in his official artwork is similar to Dr. Regal's. References Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:NetNavis based on characters from the X series Category:Male NetNavis Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters Category:Deceased